a faded dream
by oh my fading heart
Summary: Give me all of your undying love, for this magic only lasts tonight. — Ichigo, Orihime.


**—a/n:** i got this idea a while ago, and it's been collecting dust in my documents. the idea came back to me recently; i couldn't help but to finish writing it up. so yeah, enjoy. (^_^)

warning! this fanfic contains citrus-filled lemons and limes~ (i find this ironic since this is coming from an underage writer. oh well~)

(of course, disclaimed.)

* * *

**a faded dream**  
give me all of your undying love, for this magic only lasts tonight.

.

.

She sits, alone.

Before the bell screeches, signaling for class to begin, everyone chats and giggles and mingles with each other. Everyone except _her_, that is. Instead, she sits in her seat, which lies in the middle of the classroom, as she stares intently, motionlessly at the nearby open window. Her chin is nestled in the palm of her hands, and her hazel eyes are half-lidded, as if she was in a complete trance of daydreams. She gives off a mysterious-like aura, like she is hiding all of her problems and thoughts and secrets from the rest of the world.

Across the room, _he_ watches _her_. He couldn't help but to watch her. It is like her eyes lure his attention, his desire.

Of course, Asano Keigo notices his inattentive daze and yells at his friend for not paying attention to his story. The teen mumbles an apology his under breath before his full attention is back on him. He tries to listen to Keigo's story, he really does, but all he could think about is bronze, honey-like eyes.

(He watches her as she sits alone, and he is curious.

He is curious to know more about her.)

.

.

The two finally meet.

A week of sneaking glances at her pay off when Arisawa Tatsuki notices his actions and makes fun of him for it, blatantly calling him a pervert because of the way he looks at her. Flustered, he objects; a soft, crimson tint begins to creep onto his cheeks. Tatsuki laughs at her friend's uneasiness, folds her arms, and lean against the wall.

"Her name is Inoue Orihime."

He blinks his eyes as the name sinks into the back of his head; his gaze lands on her once more. He couldn't help but fight back the smile that is forming on his lips when he thinks how perfect the name fits her.

After that, the three begin to meet in school library every day after class. They originally plan to study for their up-coming test, yet the trio usually got side-tracked and converse about other various topics.

He enjoys the fact that she is finally able to be_ herself_ in front of him, laughing and smiling at Tatsuki's jokes as she eats her afternoon snack, preferably taiyaki filled with red bean paste. Whenever the fish-shaped cake enters her mouth, she would moan from the enticing, delectable taste. She swirls her tongue around her fingers that are covered in paste, savoring the rich texture and flavor.

Of course, Tatsuki notices him staring at her friend again, and, Tatsuki being Tatsuki, diligently smacks him across the head for looking at her 'in a perverted manner.' He tries to yell at her, he really does, but he all he could think about is soft, paste-covered lips.

(He watches her as she smiles and laughs and moans, and he is curious.

He is curious to know more about her.)

.

.

During the next study session at the library, they are alone for the first time. Tatsuki couldn't make it, for she had practice at the dojo, leaving the two by themselves. As they study, there is a couple sitting at a table across from them, laughing and cuddling and embracing each other, making the orange-haired pair feel oddly uncomfortable; she shifts in her seat as he clears his throat to ease the discomforting atmosphere. Nevertheless, the two continue to study in silence.

After they finish studying, he offers to walk her home. She quickly objects, but he is stubborn, and he walks her home anyways. The distance between the school and her apartment is only a couple of minutes away, yet it feels like _hours_ pass as they walk in complete silence. They arrive to her apartment at last, and she guides him to the stairway.

As she ascends the stairs, her skirt unintentionally swirls in the wind during the process, lifting up to reveal silky-smooth and possibly delectable skin. He groans as his insides stir and shifts his gaze away from her. Finally, they reach her floor and head to her room. She reaches into her bag and scrambles through her belongings in search for her keys. Once she finds them, she jumbles it into the lock and opens the door. She shyly offers him into the apartment; he hesitantly gives into her offer and proceeds.

When he steps into the room, he is suddenly drowned in the scent that floats through the air. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of vanilla and fresh clothes and berries with a hint of red bean paste—it smells like _her__._ And he loves the blissful aroma so _fucking_ much that he wants to smell this scent more often, that he wants to _bathe_ in this scent.

She closes and locks the door, then stuffs the key back into her bag. She places the bag in a nearby chair and slowly walks past him, the scent becomes much stronger, much more alluring. It is so intoxicating that he feels himself enter a trance of infatuation, desire, and _hunger_. And, _damn_, he could no longer hold his frustration back.

(He wants to know about her problems and thoughts and secrets; he wants to know about every detail of her past; he wants to make her laugh and smile and even _moan._ He just wants to know more about _her_.)

"Inoue."

Hesitantly, her head turns, long strands of silky, auburn hair swaying about. Her eyes shift upward, meeting with his that are filled with want and desire. For _her_. Silence fills the atmosphere as the two gaze at each other wantonly, desperately. She slowly blinks her eyes, long eyelashes brush against flushed, rosy-tinted cheeks. Her lips quickly become dry from her heavy breathing, and she paints saliva over them with her moist tongue before speaking.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

And the tension between the two finally _broke_.

In a swift second, before she knows it, his lips immediately crash onto hers. A startled gasp escapes her lips, a burning sensation enters her chest, and goosebumps dance all over her body as he kisses her passionately,_ roughly_. She finally gives into the kiss, melting from the warmth of his mouth against hers, savoring the taste of the mint and strawberry mixture.

The feeling becomes _unbearable_; her hands searches for something, _anything_, to grab on in order to control herself. They gradually clutch onto his shirt, bunching up the fabric in her small, needy hands. Her fingers drag across his chest, his hard, _toned_ chest; the feeling of warm muscles excites her as a soft moan escapes her mouth.

She craves for more of his lips, his taste, as she scrapes her nails against his clothed skin. Her hunger for him circuits from her mouth, throughout her body. Shyly, she presses herself against him, wanting to feel more of his skin. They become closer, hard muscles fit into soft curves, like puzzle pieces.

A low, sensual moan exits his damp lips; the feeling of her supple chest and hips entices him, lures him into a liquid fire of lust. His hand brushes against her cheek and travels to her chin, guiding her closer to his lips, deepening the stimulating kiss. The other hand slide its way around her waist and moves her hips closer to make contact with his.

_"Ah!"_

She breaks their lip-locking as a soft cry of pleasure escapes her mouth, feeling his arousal brush against her. He groans, clenches his teeth, and instantly grabs a fistful of delicate, russet-colored tresses in his hand. He uses her hair to guide her closer to him before greedily taking her lips, coating them with his tongue.

She moans in response, heat begins to bloom down her breasts, stomach, and legs. Her limbs become weak as the area between her legs begin to ache and throb for pleasure. Her head grows dizzy, fuzzy as she blushes madly, her face turning to the shade of crimson. Beads of sweat prickles and collects on her body, making her clothing stick to her damp skin.

She lets out small whimper when his hand travel to her thigh and slide towards her knee, lifting the leg and pulling it around his waist. She quickly realizes that it is for him to have easier contact to her hips—she shudders at the thought, but decides to adjust herself to the potential scenario. She spreads her legs apart, opening herself up to him.

_"Fuck."_

The word escapes his mouth when he feels her warmth against his painfully throbbing length. He roughly squeezes her thighs before grabbing the top of her skirt and lifting it up to her stomach. She squeaks in surprise, bites her bottom lip, and wraps her arms securely around his neck. Her gaze meets his heated one, both in a flustered mess of pleasure.

Gently, he grinds against her, his erection pressing against her clothed sex. She loudly pants as his actions become quicker, more vigorous. Again, he places his lips over hers, and begin to explore her mouth with his heated, moist tongue. He securely holds her, running his hands all over her body. Her hands untangled from his neck and reach for his fiery, messy locks. She tugs and grabs and pulls him closer to her as their embrace becomes more heated.

Before the two realize it, they are rubbing and grinding and pressing against each other slowly, teasingly while continuing to kiss deeply. Lewd moans and whimpers escape her mouth and into his ear, urging and begging for him to grind faster. He heard her excitement grow louder and louder.

And he decides to feel it for himself.

Suddenly, he breaks his lips from hers, panting, and stares at her eyes that transformed into orbs of lust and passion. His eyes travels all over her body, eyeing her heaving, constricted breast in her button-up—the outline of her hard nipples are visible, to the sweat-drenched legs scrambled on him. He is mesmerized by the sight, thinking that he was blessed by the Gods with such an alluring gift from the heavens.

His gaze shifts to her damp, white underwear, licking his dry, hungry lips. Slowly, the hand on her waist lowers, finding the warmth between her legs, and begins to gently rub.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

She screams into his shoulder, her hips bucking as soon as his finger grazes her opening. She digs her nails into his back, trying to contain the unbearable, painful pleasure that erupts throughout her body. She heavily pants as he plants kisses along her jawbone, continuing to tease her clit. **  
**

He feels her shudder violently and immediately tense up upon feeling his hands push her panties aside and insert his finger inside her. He curses under his breath, his cock pulses when he feels her tightness, her wetness. He relaxes her by grabbing the back of her neck and smashes his lips onto hers with a delicious, lust-fulled kiss. He breaks the kiss and holds her tightly, bringing her ear to his mouth.

"Are you scared?"

Hastily, she lifts her head off his shoulder to look him in dead in the eyes. She vigorously shakes her head in response, her hair sticking to her damp skin and her body pressing closely to his.

_"No."_

He smirks before his lips are in hers again, his tongue vigorously lapping the inside of her mouth. Once he feels her relax, he begins to rhythmically pump his finger in and out of her. She pulls herself away from the kiss to throw back her head in a silent moan. No one has ever touched her there before, and she feels as if she is on fire with the way with his finger is moving inside her. A wave of intense pleasure overcomes her; the feeling is so intense that her breath hitches.

"Did I hurt you?"

He loudly, huskily groans against her lips, feeling his hand coat in her liquid heat. She shakes her head; she lewdly pants and purrs against him, begging and moaning.

"Keep going..."

And he does just that, moving his finger in and out of her with more speed and more force. The sensation is overwhelming; she begins to moan and whimper in pleasure. He becomes even harder, so hard that it _hurts_, and his fingers thrust into her vigorously, loving the way she wraps around his finger.

Now, she couldn't hold back. She practically screams as wave upon wave builds up inside her. She could feel_ it_ so close that she begins moving her hips, causing her inner walls to throb and contract. He moves his finger in her violently, vigorously, determined to make her come, and make her come _hard_.

Finally, she explodes in pleasure; her legs completely give out, and her muscles turn into jelly as she slumps against him, panting loudly and spasmodically. He wraps his arms around him and rubs her back. His hands soothe her, and her eyelids become heavier as she eventually drifts slowly to sleep in his arms.

(He watches her as she sleeps, and he is curious.

He is curious to know if she is able to love him.)

.

.

The next day goes by just like the rest.

As usual, he walks down the hallway, with sleep still in his eyes. He yawns, running a hands through his uncombed, bright locks before stuffing it in his pockets; the other hand is still attached to the handle of his bag.

From the opposite direction, she walks down the hallway as well, her gaze is glued to the freshly-waxed floors. She sighs, tucking a strand of red-orange hair behind her ear before adjusting her bright-blue hair clips that neatly pulls her bangs out of her face.

As if it is fate, her eyes shift upward and his eyes shift downward at the same time. Soft, light-brown eyes meet hard, dark-brown ones. Surprised, she shyly smiles at him before her cheeks redden and her body flutters. She reverts her eyes back to the floor and continues to walk to her destination at a brisk pace. He stops and quickly turns, watching her head down the hallway as a lopsided grin forms on his lips.

(He watches her as she walks down the hall, and he is determined.

He is determined to _make_ her love him.)

.

.

**the end.**

* * *

**—e/n:** was it just me, or was that insanely awkward? dear lord. oh my god. i just wrote some ichihime smut. ugh, i feel so… so… dirty! if this sucked, i am completely and oh-so deeply sorry. i still can't believe i actually wrote this. it was fun though. *smiles nervously* i tried to make the smut scene as sentimental as possible, but i failed immensely.

ah well, i might as well get use to writing these. thanks for reading. :3

- audrey


End file.
